SOS
by horror101
Summary: Megatron sends a transmission, hoping it'll reach the Autobots. What's on it shockes everyone... Megatron may be OOC!


AN- Spoilers ahead!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING in this story except the OC's, the OP's (Original Places) and the plot.

* * *

><p>-S.O.S-<p>

~A Oneshot~

* * *

><p>I send this in hopes that it may reach somebody.<p>

My name is Megatron. Most would be able to indentify me as the leader of the Decepticons, the one who started the Cybertronian Civil War. Since I have told you my name, I am certain that you just want to disconnect this transmission and leave me to die. Normally, I wouldn't care but today, I just want people to know and understand my story and the reason why I am Megatron.

I'm going to tell you everything, from the moment of my birth to this very moment now.

I was born to the parents Sparkplug, my mother, and Buzzsaw, my father. Despite what people kept telling me, I always knew they didn't love me. They always claimed that they did and people would also always assure me, but I knew they feared me. From the moment I came out of my mother's womb chamber, the CMO's on duty reported how I seemingly had a "dark aura" about me. I was named Macketson and my parents attempted to love and care for me, but it was next to impossible for them!

This was made even worse when I started going to school. Almost every other day, the teachers would call my parents about my "attitude," how I "broke the rules" or got into a "fight."

Since I was so young and naive, I didn't know what I was doing was wrong, so I would constantly get confused whenever someone got mad at me. To this day, I do not know why I did all those things.

Things kept on getting worse and worse every day. My parents were becoming increasingly frustrated and eventually turned to a counsel person. They asked me questions, mostly, but did perform tests on me sometimes. The only thing they were able to conclude was that I got "joy" from doing bad things. This confused me and horrified my parents. They became even more scared of me.

... But that all changed the day Optimus was born...

I was ten orns old, just beginning to learn about the interface systems and pregnancy so I wasn't as confused and naive as I would've been. I remember being present for the birth. I remember the CMO placing you in your protoform and watching you come to life and hearing your cries. Primus, you were so loud... I remember Mom cradling you and Dad smiling at you, showing love and affection I never saw before from the two. Being naive, I decided that you must be some kind of angel.

I also remember when I stared into your optics for the very first time, my spark swelling in its chamber as you smiled and giggled at me, touching my faceplates with your little metal hands. For a moment, I was so overcome with joy and love to speak. I decided that you really _were_ an angel and proceeded to open my spark to yours. You didn't cry; your optics just went wide and your tiny mouth formed a little "O"; then you accepted my spark and me as your brother.

How naive I had been... I had no idea you were going to become my sworn enemy one day...

The first few vorns were pretty easy going. I would help out with you if you were crying and play with you and feed you and help put you in your crib once you were recharging... I refused to change or bathe you, though... *laughs*

It was when you were six orns old and going to school for the first time did everything change... You were always so popular, such a femme magnet... You always had such high grades, always followed the rules, always had the greatest friends... everything I lacked.

It wasn't until you won the science fair with your Energon project, something I have been trying to do for _orns_ now, did I begin to envy you. I began spending less time with you, which confused you. You always looked up to me and saw me as a loving older brother. You didn't understand why I was being so cold to you all of a sudden...

It grew worse as you continued growing up. I would always get into trouble while you were always getting praised for what a "good boy" you always were... It was sickening! You were such a goody two- shoes! You were always doing what was right, always obeying the rules, always being all smart and winning science fairs... I couldn't STAND it!

I'll never, _ever_ forget the day you came up to me, finally having had enough of me ignoring you. You plaintively asked for help with your science project, saying you were having problems.

"**NO!** Now go away!" I had snapped at you, finally releasing my pent up anger. It was the very first hostile emotion I had ever shown towards you and you were naturally upset and went to gain comfort from Mom. She immediately apprehended me, telling me to never act that way towards you again. I got in trouble again with Dad later on, who told me that I wasn't allowed to see what little friends I had made, being Starscream, Thundercracker, Shockblast and Soundwave, for a week.

This only made me angrier at you, thinking it was your fault for me being punished. I shunned you, _despised_ you. It had gotten so bad that I was spending more and more time away from the house just to get away from you! And against my parents wishes me and my friends quit school, joined and past the Sparkling Trials and joined the army. I trained hard, venting all of my anger out towards the weapon targets, becoming a foot soldier fairly quickly.

Good thing, too! Cybertron has been receiving numerous threats of an invasion recently and Cybertron needed all the help it could get. I was quick to defend my home; cutting threw the raiders numbers like the weapon targets I had used training. I was quickly promoted to high ranking soldier instead of just a foot soldier and was given the ability to transform. I chose the jet alt form, deciding that flying would help me to feel less hostile and angry all the time.

I remember when you and our parents came to visit me, but not for sentimental reasons. They had come to scold me, telling me I was throwing my life away and to come back home. I had refused, which only made them angrier. We had argued for hours about it until they had finally stormed away, having gave up. The entire time you were hiding behind Mom, optics wide and tears streaming down your faceplates.

When our parents stormed away, you had turned to look at me, clearly very scared and confused. You didn't know what was going on and why everyone wasn't getting along. Despite being almost 14 orns old, your naivety was still there. Your parents had sheltered you too much for too long, I think.

You had gingerly reached out to me with your hand, seeking comfort. For a moment, I was tempted to forgive you and comfort you, but instead I steeled my spark from yours and turned away, crossing my arms. I heard your whimpers, which almost made me feel guilty. But I kept turned away from you until your parents called you over. You reluctantly turned away from me and ran towards them. I distinctly overheard your Dad telling you to never approach me again. This only confused you further but you promised not to.

And, slag! Was I fragging ticked off! I was literally so angry, my automatic recharge system came on! I collapsed and woke up in the Med Bay. I rested fully and proceeded to tear right through all the training, I was _that_ mad! The captains were so impressed with my skill that they volunteered to send me on a private scout mission to spy on the raiders.

I agreed and went along. It was so exhilarating! I remember sneaking through their defences and on to their planet. It was a disgusting place! There were dead bodies, debris and the aftermath of a war everywhere! We took in all the information we could that would and could be useful in the future.

I remember finding their base and sneaking into it. We took in all the information we could, how their defence systems worked, how their base was outlined, everything that could be used against them. We snuck into the command center and watched how they worked and what was on the computers. I remember trying to sneak in a bit more but being caught.

The battle was just amazing! I fought anyone who stood in my way and rushed to the computer. I quickly got past their firewalls and downloaded everything onto a memory card I had brought along. We managed to win the battle and capture a scout for interrogations.

We returned to Cybertron and had the scout interrogated and the memory card data analysed. We figured out that they had intended to use a secret weapon to attack us and catch us off guard. Thanks to the info, we were prepared and this time managed to capture almost all of the soldiers and create a defense system that they couldn't even hope to bypass.

A ceremony was held three days later. Me and my fellow scouts were brought up to a stage and were honoured for our hard work. We were each given medals and people cheered loudly. I was then given a special mention for being the one who got the information from the computer which allowed us to win this struggle. I was given a solid gold medal and everyone cheered **very** loudly, my friends being the loudest. I had never felt so happy, loved and honoured in my entire life! Though I was disappointed for I couldn't see my families faceplates in the crowd.

The days that followed were very busy. With my success in the mission, I was allowed to skip a few rungs in the military ladder and was promoted to lieutenant. I was having the time of my life! I became stronger everyday! I went on missions, protected Cybertron and collected rogue Cybertronians.

Soon, Prime was done school and joined the Sparkling Trials. He passed them with flying colours like I had and joined the army. Much like I had, he was an incredibly good fighter and was soon promoted to a high ranking soldier.

Normally, I'd be upset being so close to you, but I was so happy I didn't even care! That happiness only increased when my skills reached their height and I became a captain. I trained my mechs well, each becoming high ranking soldiers in a matter of deca-cycles! We eagerly defended our home, becoming well known by almost everyone for our strength and power. I was one of Cybertron's strongest soldiers.

... But something inside of me changed.

Ever since my scout mission to the raiders planet, the killer in me has been awake. A part of me hungers for battle, thirsts for fuel-shed, longs for death. I've tried to keep that part of me under control but it was difficult. It got so bad that I could no longer keep myself discreet during missions and would always start a battle. I would constantly get in trouble because of this.

Soon, I became power hungry. I longed to conquer, to kill, to battle. My lust grew so bad I could no longer control it.

So, along with my soldiers and friends, who had plotted with me ever since I confided in them what I was going through, I had changed my name to "Megatron," after Megatronus Prime aka "The Fallen, and attacked and killed all of the High Council members. That attack would forever afterwards be known as the "first shot of the Civil War." I returned to the house and killed my "parents," the ones who hadn't even bothered to support me and love me. They didn't even bother to show up at all of my ceremonies!

When you came downstairs, having temporarily been allowed to visit them, your optics widened with fear, disbelief, denial and grief as you looked at me then at the bodies of your dead parents.

"B-Brother... w-why?" You had managed to choke out. "Why would you kill your own parents?"

"No, brother." I had simply responded. "They weren't my parents. They were _never_ my parents!"

I then turned and walked away, leaving you to mourn. Keeping you alive was one of the biggest mistakes I had ever made. Because you were later found by one of Sentinel Prime's scouts and brought to the Prime, who adopted you and trained you to be his handpicked successor. This only fuelled my rage and lust for power as I tore through Prime's men, who called themselves "Autobots" and us the "Decepticons."

I fought through the Autobots defences, mechs and femmes, slaying everyone in my path. Many joined my cause, becoming Decepticons. When I heard from Soundwave that Sentinel and stepped down and my brother was the new Prime, I almost killed him out of rage! I tracked down Sentinel and proceeded to battle him. And do you know what the coward did? He offered a deal just to save his sorry armour! He offered that if the Autobots lost, he had the means and technology to bring Cybertron back to its former glory! Despite me hating him and his cowardice with all my spark and core, I couldn't refuse his offer.

Me, my soldiers, my brother and his fellow Autobots would often battle. Some of my soldiers even joined the Autobots cause! We suffered casualties on both sides, and yet we refused to surrender.

Eventually, a second threat to Cybertron's safety came up, distracting my brother. He had to set out to find these "Planet Keys" and save Cybertron from this threat. I had already known about the Planet Keys and had already sent some of my soldiers to the planets where the keys were kept. Ultimately, though, you won, as you _always_ did...

Yet during the battle with MechWrecker, one of my elite soldiers, the All Spark, the one thing that I was after since it would grant me unthinkable levels of power and enable me to finally be able to crush anybody who opposed against me-even you, brother- and allow me to become Prime, take the Matrix of Leadership and rebuild Cybertron into a mighty empire, was sent into space by accident, hurling through asteroid fields and past planets until eventually, it had found itself on the planet Earth, a disgustingly small planet inhabited by these weak, small and primitive fleshlings called "humans."

I had followed the All Spark's energy signature to Earth and had proceeded to track its location in a place called the "Arctic." Unfortunately, I underestimated the freezing temperatures and had been frozen into stasis lock. Eventually, my sensors indicated that I had been found by a group of fleshlings, who had then taken me and the All Spark into some "dam" and had experimented on me. It was a horrid and painful time, being experimented on like that.

I eventually woke up when one of my Decepticons increased the temperature in the room I was kept in, bringing all of my systems back online and bringing me out of stasis lock.

I remembered the fight afterwards in Mission City, and the All Spark being destroyed when the little fleshling called "Sam" shoved it into my spark chamber and against my exposed spark.

He didn't count on my Decepticons using a shard of it to bring me back online. Me and my master the Fallen devised a plan to use the Energon Harvester to destroy the solar system's Earth was in Sun, meaning all the puny fleshlings would eventually die out.

You had to die though, Prime, and when I dealt the finishing blow on you, a small part of me actually felt guilty! I shoved that part of me aside and continued on with my master's and I's plan. As always, though, you were brought back to life and killed my master, mangling my face also in the process.

The deal I had made with Sentinel had stayed true, though, and I had returned when I had heard that he had crashed his "Ark" into Earth's moon. He was resurrected by Prime and eventually our deal was put into action. He killed that loathsome Ironhide and those loathsome Twins and had allowed me and my Decepticons access onto Earth, where we began our invasion. Sentinel betrayed me, though, and shoved me off a building, where I now sit at the foot of. This little incident had me realizing that this is what my brother and everyone else must've felt like when I betrayed them... And so I'm going to try and make up for it!

I'm going to try and make a truce with my brother. I have a feeling it's not going to go over well but I have to try!

And brother... if you're listening to this...

I'm sorry and I forgive you.

_End Transmission_

Prime stood, optics wide, having just finished listening to the transmission from his brother. Everything he had found out today was making his processor whirl! It also explained the strange painful _lurch_ he had felt from his brother's spark before killing him.

"And that's that, sir." Prowl told him, optics downcast.

Prime opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. _So _that's _why Macketson turned into Megatron... I had no idea!_

"Sir?"

Prime stood up straight this time and turned to Prowl, who looked concerned.

"I want you to gather up any and all remaining Decepticons and bring them to me! As for what I'm doing... I have somebody to bring back to life!"

* * *

><p>-The End-<p>

* * *

><p>AN- That was fun! :)<p>

Review, but no flames!


End file.
